


너의 세상으로 // a sekai drabble collection

by kaiohtic



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/pseuds/kaiohtic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>너의 세상으로 여린 바람을 타고 // into your world I come riding on a soft wind,<br/>마냥 이대로 함께 걸으면 // because everywhere we walk,<br/>어디든 천국일테니 // if we go together, it will be heaven</p><p>EXO - 너의 세상으로 (Angel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. first kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun and Jongin have been dating for a while, and yet, they haven't shared a first kiss.

Sehun and Jongin have been dating for a while, and yet, they haven't shared a first kiss. And with a while, Sehun means nine months.  
  
He hasn't kissed anyone before, but Sehun knows Jongin has. It's okay, it's nothing he can really be mad about when he can see the fondness in the other's eyes. A first kiss isn't important just as a first love isn't important. What matters most is the last love and the last kiss. The person who is with you at the end of your journey called human life. Sehun knows that Jongin will be that person, and therefore there is no rush. They don't have to kiss, not on their first date, their second or any of those that follow after. The timing is not important, not to Sehun anyways. And it seems like Jongin agrees, too.  
  
Jongin doesn't rush him, their relationship progressing slowly. Skinship, too, is limited to only hand holding as they walk down the streets, and that is fine. On days they feel a bit more daring, they feed each other and play footsie when they're seated opposite of each other at some food place.  
  
They're happy like this, they don't need more. At least that is what Sehun thinks. So when Jongin pulls him aside during lunch break Sehun is a bit worried. Jongin has never looked any more serious than now. He's even frowning, a rare expression when it comes to his always happy, always cheerful boyfriend.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Sehun asks, timid, because he's afraid he might have done something wrong. Did he accidentally hurt Jongin in any way? Did he forget an anniversary? But isn’t their ten month anniversary in a week? Jongin’s birthday just passed and Sehun has gifted Jongin with the video game Jongin has been wanting to buy for so long but never dared to because to him, the fifty bucks spent on it are too expensive.  
  
His eyes follow Jongin's concentrated look that slowly moves down. He's staring at Sehun's nose? At his lips? Is it that bad that Jongin is unable to look Sehun in the eye? Is this how they are going to break up? Sehun parts his trembling lips, but no coherent words form. They aren't able to leave his lips, especially when Jongin's lips are pressed on his like this.  
  
"Nini?" He asks, almost unbelieving when the other pulls away.  
  
Jongin looks sheepish and that kind of face makes him look so much younger, so boyish.  
  
"Sorry, I just needed to kiss you. We've been dating for so long... nine months? Ten? It’s been almost a year," he whispers.  
  
Sehun nods at that, though he is not too sure what to reply. Why does it seem like Jongin’s been scared of his reaction? It's not like he wouldn't allow Jongin to kiss him. Jongin just never asked. Had he asked before, Sehun would have told him that he didn’t mind it.  
  
Being kissed all of a sudden like this, at school and in midst of the hallway with people walking past or staring is not how he has imagined this. This being his first kiss. It could have been worse though.


	2. i just want a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin’s plush lips are always what seems like miles apart from Sehun's.

After a first kiss one would expect for many, many more to follow, but truth is, ever since their first kiss two weeks ago, Jongin hasn't tried to kiss him again. Jongin’s plush lips are always what seems like miles apart from Sehun's and although the younger one doesn't like that reality, he doesn't tell his boyfriend. Surely, kissing is nice but Sehun doesn't want to seem too eager, too clingy, too demanding. It's for the same reason that he doesn't snuggle up to Jongin without being prompted to, always too afraid to be judged and seen as annoying.  
  
Minseok hyung has told him that clingy, whiny, spoiled brats are the worst kinds of boyfriends and only people with nerves made of steel are able to endure that. Luhan is borderline tolerable, though at times he would love to ship Lu's butt back to China Minseok confessed, too.  
  
It's not that Minseok hates that Luhan is so attached, but sometimes, when he's busy with studies, he prefers to not be interrupted. Unfortunately though, Luhan just has really bad timing and ends up turning into clingy mode whenever Minseok needs it the least.  
  
Sehun definitely doesn't want to be seen as a nuisance and he doesn’t want Jongin to ever think of shipping his butt to who knows where, so he's been keeping all his cravings for hugs and kisses at bay. If it weren't for his talk with Minseok hyung ages ago, before Sehun started seeing Jongin, Sehun might have shown his true inner colors to his boyfriend who would have broken up with him because everything Sehun is screaming  _Hug me! Kiss me! Pay attention to me! Love me!_. Those people are annoying to everyone and everyone, that includes Jongin, too. His Jongin is surely no exception.  
  
It's been two weeks now though and there's not even a hint that he would get Jongin's lips pressed against his so soon and that makes Sehun equally sad and worried. Doesn't Jongin like kissing him? Is he such a bad kisser? He kind of wants to ask his boyfriend but he doesn't dare at the same time.  
  
"Two weeks and three days," Sehun wails into his phone to share his misery with an amused Lu hyung. Sehun on the other hand is not amused, least of all when Jongin enters the room and asks "Two weeks and three days?"  
  
Sehun hears Luhan laugh on the other end of the line, then Luhan tells him good luck and the line goes dead. His hyung is abandoning him in a moment he needs support the most. Sehun feels betrayed.  
  
"Did you plan anything special? Is something important happening in two weeks? Is it a new game being released?" Jongin asks with curiosity and Sehun, honest as always, shakes his head.  
  
"What is it then? Tell me, I'll get it for you," Jongin offers. He's sweet, the main reason why Sehun's friends - all of them hyungs or should he say mother hens? - were okay with them dating. Sehun is 19 years and 5 months old now. He was 19 years and 1 months old when Jongin first asked him out. They've been dating ever since and Sehun feels lucky, so, so lucky to have a doting boyfriend.  
  
Unfortunately, Jongin hasn't been as affectionate as of lately, so Sehun is starting to have his doubts. Is jongin possibly falling out of love? Though the offer to get Sehun everything he wants despite Jongin’s tight budget must mean something and even more so the fond look in his eyes. It's all just very confusing and Sehun has no idea what to tell Jongin. That he wants more cuddles? A second kiss to follow the first and then many, many more?  
  
He would do it if there wasn't Minseok's warning in his head, present at all times. Sehun is used to think before he acts and lately the inner voice in his head sounds much like Minseok hyung, one of the smartest and most trustworthy people he knows. And Minseok's voice tells him not to be so demanding, tells him not to be a brat, so Sehun smiles and shakes his head because he isn't a brat and he isn't planning to annoy his boyfriend either.  
Jongin doesn’t seem to buy his words today though. The loving gaze turns worried and that makes Sehun feel bad. What to do now? He is unsure.  
  
"You know," Jongin says then. "I've been thinking lately. It seems like you're not putting much efforts into this relationship."  
  
Sehun can only stare with wide eyes at that revelation. "B-but-" He protests and is cut short. Jongin is speaking up again.  
  
"A relationship takes two to work," Jongin sighs. "And I feel like I'm the only one trying. It's hard to read you. You've become so distant. No, actually, you’ve always been rather distant."  
  
"Maye we should go back to being simply friends," Jongin ends his little speech. It makes Sehun's lips quiver because he hasn’t expected this. Wasn't he a nice boyfriend by agreeing to everything Jongin suggested? He hasn't asked for all these extravagant things. He's not high maintenance unlike Luhan.  
  
It's confusion at first, but it soon turns into sadness and then frustration. Sehun hasn't done anything wrong! He's been a wonderful boyfriend and everyone could attest to that! How could Jongin ever accuse him of not caring? It's with that kind of rage bubbling up that Sehun finally manages to reply.  
  
"I care so much, why are you saying that?" He asks quietly. He's disappointed in Jongin for misreading him like that, so his words are filled with bitterness as he recounts everything.  
  
"I love you so I never asked you to take me to that fancy place Luhan hyung keeps talking about because I know you're not exactly loaded."  
  
"I love you so I keep coming to all your recitals even if that means less sleep because I actually have to study for finals so I have to do that at night."  
  
"I love you so I never ask you to kiss me and hold me day and night, 24/7 although that's actually what I want the most. But I know that would annoy you so I don’t. I never wanted to be a burden. So don't tell me that I don't care because I do care a lot, more than I probably should."  
  
His speech ends with a sob. He's wiping at his eyes, angry that he's tearing up, but also angry at Jongin. He's never felt as much offended and misunderstood as now. The room – their shared dorm room – is suffocating, to he wants to leave. There is no chance to do so though. Jongin closes in on him, having Sehun backed up against the wall. Jongin is standing so close now.  
  
Sehun’s eyes dart downwards to linger at those kissable lips. Sehun is still upset but that doesn't mean that he wants to kiss Jongin any less than usual. He actually really wants that kiss right now, but he's also kind of embarrassed that he's revealed that. At least Jongin isn't laughing at him, but Sehun can't be too sure. He looks away because he can’t look Jongin in the eye.  
  
"You're so silly," he hears Jongin say. "So silly, but also very, very cute. I've been waiting for you to give me a sign you know. I've wanted you to tell me that you want this - us - as much as I do. I guess I've just been reading the signs wrong. I’m sorry, Hun."  
  
There are gentle hands cupping Sehun's cheeks now, thumbs brushing over his cheekbones with so much tenderness it makes Sehun tear up more.  
  
"Instead of those hidden messages and encrypted signs, how about being clear and open with each other from now on?" Jongin suggests. Sehun nods. He's never wanted to be fighting with Jongin and he thinks the other feels the same.  
  
"Great," Jongin says then. Sehun imagines Jongin smiling brightly. He feels too embarrassed for eye contact still.  
  
"Now that we've sorted all out, I think I owe you two weeks and three days' worth of kisses," Jongin says. Sehun blushes at that and he wants to reply, but there is no time to ponder over that. Jongin has leant in to kiss him, to start working off those two weeks and three days he’s owing.


	3. change in routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises come when routines are broken.

6.47 AM.  
  
Jongin gets on the bus, timely as usual. It feels a bit odd that the bus is always on time despite unforeseeable things might happen on the road, but he won't complain. He's quite okay with things going according to plan, always following a certain schedule. He likes the routine. It’s calming. It’s reassuring.  
  
Jongin pulls out a book from his bag and starts reading. He's got a 38 minutes long ride ahead till he arrives at school. He could have gone to a school closer to his house but there is only one school in town that focuses on performing arts so he didn’t have a real choice.  
  
Jongin wants to become a dancer and be on stage, but he's also got a backup plan. He’s realistic enough to take into consideration that things might not be happening to plan and since he doesn’t want to take any risks, he's taking classes on creative writing and script writing, too, as well as acting. And if all fails, he can still model. He’s tall and good-looking, he’s been told, and being one with numerous hobbies and interests, Jongin is quite sure that he can get a job that will be fun.  
  
  
  
6.59 AM.  
  
Jongin looks up from his reading to see a blond mop of hair among the group of people piling into the bus. Sehun doesn't see him and he doesn’t wave, but that's okay. They aren't even friends. They're not even in the same classes. They're just two high school sophomores at SOPA, not more, not less.  
  
Jongin isn't sure when he first noticed Sehun. It's a while back that he did and back then Sehun didn't even have flashy blond hair. Sehun was brunet that time, the brown a dark, but warm hue that wasn’t too different from all the other brunets on the bus. It was his laughter that drew his attention, Jongin thinks, loud, but not as obnoxious as his own. Sehun has covered his mouth with a hand to muffle the sound once he realized, not wanting to disturb the general drowsy mass of high schoolers and white collar workers commuting to their work place. Jongin has looked up from his book to see crescent eyes then, the corners slightly wrinkles as proof of a cheerful nature. Cute.  
  
Back then he hasn't known Sehun's name, but the next time he notices Sehun is when the boy gets on the bus and - by luck - is standing right next to Jongin's seat in a way that has blocked the dim lights of the bus. Jongin has been reading that time, not much different than today, so he has looked up to find out why it suddenly got darker, if the bus driver has decided to turn off the lights. He's looked up to see Sehun then. Oh Sehun, the name tag on the boy's blazer said.  
  
Sehun is kind of cute, Jongin has thought after seeing him from up close. Clear skin, bright eyes, sharp jaw, but with a hint of baby fat on his cheeks, still. Sehun is the kind of person one would throw into an idol group. Maybe he is preparing for that by going to SOPA.  
  
A few of Jongin's friends from school are actually trainees. Soojung for example. She's going to debut soon, so he hasn't seen her in a while. She's always busy, more so lately. Taemin has already debuted even, but he's graduated, too, so there's even less of a chance to meet up.  
  
Maybe Sehun already is an idol in training, but if so, Jongin doesn't know. He's not interested in the gossip passed around at school.  
  
  
  
7.00 AM  
  
Jongin continues to read. There's about 25 minutes left to do so. He's pretty sure he can finish this chapter before he arrives at the stop right in front of school. He's got enough time to leisurely walk to class once there, his first one being dance today.  
  
  
  
7.06 AM  
  
He's read about three more pages when the bus comes to a sudden stop. Jongin drops his book as his body lurches forward. Before he can crash into the seat in front of him though, he's crashing into a warm body instead. Blinking, he finds a lapful of Sehun.  
  
They're staring at each other as around them minor panic is breaking out. Jongin's not sure what has happened because all he can see is Sehun's face up close. Very close. Closer than every time before. Too close for comfort, but Jongin's never minded skinship with strangers since he's used to dance with people he barely knows in class, sometimes with moves that should be considered explicit and not shown on stage even. But this, this is new.  
  
Sehun’s on his lap right now, oddly draped over his frame and lap dance (this is what dancer Jongin comes up with in his mind) isn't a thing he's tried before, nor has he ever had anyone doing it for him. If he considers this as lap dance practice Jongin thinks he can keep a straight face; after all, it would be just another dance. It's all for the arts, he tells himself. Only, they're on a crowded bus and the pretty boy on his lap is blushing furiously, the red contrasting stark against his pale skin. It makes Jongin's face heat up, too, as his mind conjures up other scenarios.  
  
"S-sorry," Sehun apologizes quietly. "I... the bus stopped suddenly so... I swear this wasn't on purpose."  
  
"It's okay," Jongin mumbles, feeling increasingly awkward with every passing second since Sehun doesn't get up despite his words of apology. It makes Jongin wonder if this wasn't on purpose or if Sehun had ulterior motives, but even if he did, Jongin doesn't actually mind. Sehun is beautiful, really beautiful, and Jongin appreciates beauty.  
  
It's only when the bus driver's voice sounds through the speakers, apologizing for the sudden braking action and explaining that there's a collision in front of them that he barely managed to avoid crashing into that the two of them look around. Jongin sees worried faces everywhere. Except for Sehun's face that is. Sehun's face is still pink and he's doubtful that the color will fade so soon. Jongin clears his throat.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asks. Sehun replies with a nod, but no more words leave his lips. He’s staring downwards. Jongin follows the gaze of Sehun's eyes that lead down to Jongin’s chest where a hand is pressed against it. It's an odd position they're in and Jongin coughs at that. Hopefully Sehun will get up at that sign.  
  
Sehun doesn't though and belatedly Jongin realizes that the hand is there to push Jongin's body away from his while Jongin's arms are both wrapped around the boy. It might have been a reflex to hold on to and keeps both himself and Sehun safe moments earlier.  
  
"Uhm..." Sehun starts with uncertainty the same moment as Jongin coughs awkwardly again.  
  
  
  
12.14 PM  
  
"This is not how I imagined my day to start," Jongin tells his friends later at lunch when he explains why he's been late to classes. His teachers had been understanding - they've heard of the accident on the radio and have thus been rather worried, knowing that a lot of their students go to school by that bus. He's even been sent to the infirmary first to get a check-up where he's found Sehun as well.  
  
"Why are you saying that?" Soojung says and points at Sehun sitting beside him now.  
  
"You made yourself a boyfriend today, isn't that reason to celebrate? Shouldn't you actually be happy?"  
  
Jongin doesn’t reply. He thinks he’s rather confused that things can change so quickly after a change in routine. But he also thinks that he is happy. Sehun’s hand slips into his underneath the table and that gesture alone is enough to make him feel all tingly and warm.


	4. bathing with the kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's bath day at Kim & Oh's.

He's feeling bad for coming home late. It's a Saturday afternoon and Sehun was supposed to finish work around noon so he would be home right on time to have lunch with his boyfriend. They haven't spent much time together lately, both busy with work and moving in together. Of course the whole unpacking and sorting out their stuff as well as decorating their apartment to give it a homey feel was done together, but Sehun wouldn't call that quality couple time. It wasn't relaxing, rather it was tiring with all their babies running around and demanding attention. In the end, it took them three weekends until they were finally settled in, and this is the fourth week and the fourth weekend, but also the first weekend in their home that will not be spent with unpacking and moving stuff around. This would be the first Saturday they could actually do fun things together. Sehun has been looking forward to that and he knows Jongin did, too. He's sent his boyfriend kakaotalk messages earlier to say he had to stay for longer at the company; they had to finish some project by today to submit it in time for their business partners to receive shortly before the deadline.  
  
"Jongin?" He calls when he enters their home, simultaneously toeing off his shoes and loosening his necktie. For a short moment, there is no sound. Sehun wonders if Jongin has taken their pups out for a walk but then he hears a cacophony of barks followed by a high pitched scream.  
  
"Jongin, are you okay?" He shouts, and alarmed as he is, he hurries to find the source of the scream. Only, he doesn't make it very far. Before he can even properly step into the next room he's already falling down, stumbling over a yelping pup.  
  
"Vivi!" Sehun screams as he falls, terrified that he might crush the baby dog under his full weight. Luckily, he doesn't. He almost face plants into the carpet though, his face only saved last minute by two hands planted on the ground to stop the fall. His hand is bruised now, his wrists kind of hurt, too, but at least his face is saved from harm. His face is the most important he would say, his greatest asset as it easily convinces business partners into trusting him, but it’s also the first noticeable thing about him after his height and his perky butt. It’s a face that is nice to look and also the reason why Sehun’s happily dating Jongin now. If he didn’t have this pretty face Jongin would have never waltzed over to him on campus to ask him out for a date.  
  
With a huff Sehun sits up, sighing when his baby jumps into his lap. "Were you good today?" He asks, absentmindedly stroking the damp fur. He wonders where Jongin is.  
  
Two more excited pups fling their bodies on Sehun then and he has a hard time keeping the pups from licking his face. Jongin doesn't mind wet dog kisses but Sehun has never liked them too much. He wrinkles his nose.  
  
"Bad Monggu, bad Jjanggu!" Jongin scolds from afar, yet the dogs don't listen. They are too eager to shower Sehun with their puppy love since they haven't seen him for half a day which is apparently half a day too long. It's only when Jongin pulls him up that his face is saved from more dog saliva spread on it.  
  
"Hi bae," Jongin chuckles and pecks him on the lips.  
  
"Are you okay? You were screaming," Sehun says, sighing when Jongin wipes his cheeks with his hand. He frowns when he feels the dampness of Jongin's shirt seeping onto his as they are pressed together.  
  
"I was bathing the pups," Jongin replies. He's grinning widely, but Sehun is not. He is imagining the mess in their bathroom, the dog hair strewn all over the place, the floor flooded with water. Sehun groans.  
  
"Seriously? Why today?" He asks, almost whining. He can see that not all pups are bathed yet. Actually, he is pretty sure that they will have to start bathing all four babies again. It's a lot of work that Sehun is not too willing to do. He used to bring Vivi to the salon before, despite Jongin's frowns and complaints that dogs didn't like salons. Sehun doesn't really care, not when he has to choose between spending some money on letting someone else take care of Vivi's bath and taking care of the pup all by himself despite feeling dead from work. Because unlike Jongin, he works extra hours on the regular.  
  
"Let me guess, you're not finished yet?" Sehun asks quietly, a little hopeful because what if Jongin is almost done already and doesn't require some assisting? He wouldn't have to help Jongin bathe their little monsters. He calls them monsters now, because that is what they turn into once there is water involved. Though if Sehun is honest, Vivi is actually an angel, and so is Jjanga. But whenever Monggu and Jjanggu are bathing, they get excited and that is contagious, so the other pups can't keep calm either. They all jump and splash water around so it takes a lot longer to first bathe them and then to clean the bathroom after them.  
  
"Nope. Only Vivi is squeaky clean, so there are still three babies left," Jongin grins. Sehun groans and slowly makes his way to the master bedroom. He doesn’t need Jongin to ask him to know that he is expected to help, but he needs to change first. No way he can accomplish such a task in his slacks and dress shirt; too big is the risk of scratches and fabrics ripping under sharp nails and teeth when he's wrestling with Monggu. If the pups are monsters, then Monggu is definitely the boss monster.  
  
Two minutes later he emerges in a pair of dark grey sweatpants and an old shirt. It's Jongin's shirt, he thinks, but they have long given up to determine whose clothes it is - except for the tight fitting pants because Sehun's hips and waist are narrower than Jongin's.  
  
"I'm ready for the battle," he announces. Jongin gives him a thumb up and goes to tackle the biggest among their pet dogs - Monggu. Meanwhile Sehun tries to fight off Vivi who wants to be picked up and cuddled. He can't take care of Vivi now when it's either Jjanggu or Jjangga that he's supposed to wash. Vivi's fur is shiny and smells of light soap already, she doesn't need another bath. He hopes she doesn’t want another bath.  
  
"Hey, are you done there? I need help," Jongin screeches from the bathroom. Sehun sighs and gives up. Vivi is in his arms now and he carries the pup into the bathroom with him, the two other dogs following in tow. The sight he is presented with is one of the most ridiculous ones he's ever seen. Monggu is not a cat, but he might be one with the way he's trying to cling to Jongin's shirt, using his paws (and nails?). Since that is not quite possible, he's bitten into the loose wool, meanwhile Jongin is hunched over the bath tub, trying to get Monggu to let go of him.  
  
Once the initial laughter dies down, Sehun wipes at his eyes with the back of his hand, the other arm still securely holding his baby. He puts Vivi down on top of the laundry machine where the pup curls up and cuddles into one of their fresh towels. Meanwhile, Jjanggu and Jjanga are both biting into the legs of Jongin's sweatpants and pulling at them. It makes Sehun snort; Jongin's misery right now is the source of his amusement.  
  
In the end, Sehun has somehow managed to pry Monggu away from his boyfriend's shirt. They somehow manage to bathe all of the dogs and clean up the bathe without any other other major incidents. Jongin claims it's because both of them are there so the babies behave better. Sehun isn't too sure about that. He thinks it's because Monggu's gotten tired. Halfway through his bath, he has stopped fighting to close his eyes and rest instead. All of the babies are resting now actually.  
  
"Finally done," Sehun sighs once their bathroom is cleaned up, all traces of dog hair and soap swiped off the ground. He’s leaning against the counter now to rest for a moment.  
  
"Not really," Jongin says. Sehun narrows his eyes. He doesn't like the stupid grin on Jongin’s face. It screams danger. Sehun is in danger. He knows he needs to leave now but he has no chance. Jongin has his arms wrapped around Sehun's torso before the younger of them could dash out.  
  
"This baby needs a bath, too," Jongin coos, ignoring Sehun's screeches of protest as he places Sehun into the bathtub.


	5. dates and dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sehun is terribly in love with Jongmi, his girlfriend of four months, so he's trying his best to plan the perfect dates for them.

Early Sunday afternoon, Sehun finds himself standing in front of their regular place to meet up, a dog cafe. It is December and it's freezing cold but not once does it occur to him that he could sit and wait inside. Instead, he wants to greet his girlfriend right by the entrance so he can open the door for her, like every gentleman should do for all the ladies, more so for their significant other. He's rubbing his hands together now, the gloves forgotten at home as he rushed here, not wanting to be late. Fashionably late is a stupid concept when it means to make his girlfriend wait. He prefers to be unfashionably early instead.

 

Luckily for him, Jongmi is similar in that aspect. She's unlike the girls he has dated before - more natural, more wild, more free. She's the type of girl a man wants as support for an entire lifetime, but that kind of talk is too early. Sehun can't ask for her hand yet, he can't propose only four months into their relationship; he has yet to meet her parents.

 

It's definitely too early to do all that, though Sehun is very sure that he will not marry another girl. Jongmi is his ideal, his princess, his queen, and hopefully the mother of his children in the future, too.

 

"Sehun," Jongmi calls out just as he looks in her direction. People say they were made for each other, and Sehun agrees. Their every move, their thoughts, their speech - they are perfectly attuned to each other.

 

Sehun brightens up considerably at the sight of his girlfriend, the coldness all forgotten because she makes him feel warm inside. Jongmi looks adorable in that red winter coat, all warm and fluffy, though the black beanie on top of her brunette locks doesn't quite match with the rest of her outfit. Sehun doesn't mind it one bit. It is winter and all that matters is for Jongmi to stay warm so he quickly guides her inside after a quick peck to her nose as greeting.

 

"Let's warm you up," he whispers, though obviously Sehun is the one who needs the warmth. He has been standing outside for ten minutes without a scarf and without gloves.

 

"Sorry for making you wait," Jongmi apologizes, but she sighs right after and flicks his forehead, trying to look strict and serious. "You could have waited inside."

 

"I could have," he agrees as he helps her take off her coat. Underneath, she is wearing a warm, white knit dress and leggings that are hopefully thick enough. He doesn't want her to catch a cold but if she ever does, Sehun will be the first one to pay a visit and bring her flowers and soup. He will make sure to take perfectly care of her until she recovers.

 

Jongmi peels him out of his coat, too, despite his protests, saying that he can do it by himself.

 

"That was not necessary," he says, shaking his head. He isn't mad though. Not when her smaller hand slips into his. Not when she's smiling at him like this. Jongmi has him wrapped around her little finger and they both know it. Sehun is whipped. Very much so.

 

They sit at their usual table and while Sehun is at the counter to get their drinks, Jongmi is already playing with the pups. Just like everyone else, naturally, pups and kitties like her, too. Just everything about her is lovely and likeable and animals with their sharper instincts feel it, too. There are currently three baby dogs fighting for her attention which makes Sehun wonder how he has drawn her attention when there are so many other good men courting her, too. She has plenty suitors to choose from, why did she decide to go out with him? Economics major Junmyeon seems so more capable than literature major Sehun.

 

Within minutes he is back at the table. Jongmi has two pups on her lap while Sehun has taken the third one to play with. They are talking and joking, having a good time as always as they feed the dogs with little treats, sharing and giving them some love, too. In some way, Sehun thinks their future married life - if Jongmi agrees to marry him some day, that is - wouldn't be too different from this. Though instead of pups, he is hoping to hold their own kids in maybe five or ten years' time. Would they have a baby girl or boy first, he wonders. Who would their baby resemble more? He hopes their children will all have Jongmi's traits - in both personality and appearance. There is no one who can rival her inner or outer beauty. Not even Sehun's handsome face was at her level of good looks, even if his girlfriend keeps denying that, and if one talks about the heart, then Jongmi is definitely the most kind-hearted person in the world.

 

"What are you thinking about?" Jongmi asks. Sehun shakes his head, smiling secretively.

 

"Nothing," he says, but of course Jongmi doesn't let him off that easily.

 

"Tell me," she insists and only stops asking when he promises to tell her later. Some day he will, but not now. He doesn't want to scare her off by being too straightforward, by seemingly planning a future together already when it's not a plan set in stone yet. It's only his hopes and dreams, but he will not act up on them nor push them forward with force. Everything needs its time and now is not the right time yet. For now they should just date casually and strengthen their bond with every minute spent together.

 

Sehun startles when there's a nudge at his foot. Looking underneath the table he finds Jongmi's socked foot, her big toe tapping against his shin, his ankle.

 

"Your coffee is getting cold," she reminds him with a smile, not the slightest awkward despite playing footsie with him. Sehun just chuckles and moves along, joining her as the initial surprise fades.

 

They spend two hours like that - nudging each other's calves with their feet, talking, drinking coffee and cuddling with the pups. It's difficult to part with the dogs when they start to get clingy, and by now, with Sehun and Jongmi frequenting this place, it's even more difficult. Jongmi doesn't really want to say goodbye yet (and Sehun doesn’t want to admit it but he’s really liking it here with the cute little things, too) but there's dinner and a movie that's waiting for them; Sehun got tickets and a table reserved already and being a student he can’t afford to waste money.

 

The restaurant he has chosen turns out to be a disaster this time. Usually, Sehun spends hours of research on a restaurant, even going there to check the place out first before taking his girlfriend there, but this time he was too busy to do so. If he had known there was a construction site not even ten meters away from that barbecue place, he wouldn’t have chosen that restaurant. No wonder they offered a discount when he called them and asked about prices since he couldn’t find a menu on the internet, only comments saying the prices were okay.

 

Admittedly, the food was delicious with various dishes to choose from next to the barbecue plates, but with the construction close by it was incredibly loud. He couldn’t really talk to Jongmi and both their heads were hurting when they finally left the place. And the amount of dust they breathed in just walking to and from the food place must have consequences on their health.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Sehun says with tears in his eyes. He has been coughing for three minutes or so, but that hasn’t hindered him from continuously apologizing to Jongmi. He has wanted to make their date perfect, to charm her and to impress her once again with his carefully made decisions, but instead the wonderful dinner he has promised, their dinner turned out to be horrible.

 

“Sehun, Hunnie, Hun,” Jongmi says, but Sehun can’t meet her eyes, embarrassed and guilty. Now that he thinks about it, he could have led her to another food place instead. Why didn’t he think of that?

 

A soft press of lips against his own brings him back to reality, to here and now, and he blinks when Jongmi smiles. “It’s alright. Really. I enjoyed it nonetheless,” she says and squeezes his hand. “Let’s go watch the movie now, okay?”

 

Sehun just nods and follows her, relieved that Jongmi is not upset or disappointed. Maybe, if they look back to this date in the future, they will both laugh about it. He’s pretty sure that Jongmi is the kind of person to laugh it off, to find it a funny anecdote to tell their friends.

 

He buys popcorn and soft drinks for them both, and as they sit on their seats – regular ones and not the double seats for couples because Sehun and Jongmi don’t need that; she’s leaning into him even with the armrest in between. They have a better view from there, at the middle of one of the back rows, though half an hour into the movie Sehun regrets.

 

He has been careful not to choose movies that are too emotional because he’s an actual crybaby, and so far they have always watched light-hearted Japanese animations. This time it seems the magical girls in their colorful dresses do not provide the fun and light-hearted elements he is waiting for, instead a story about friendship enfolds, dramatic and melancholic with fights and arguments, past lovers, lies and untold truths weaved into a breathtakingly beautiful, but sad story.

 

The ending leaves Sehun feeling upset; it wasn’t a happy ending and so far from what he has wished for, but what he is most upset about is his inability to keep back the tears. Jongmi has seen him cry – at some point he had to muffle a sob – and it’s humiliating to have his girlfriend wipe away his tears. It’s just a movie, he tells himself, but he is weak; the tears come, no matter how much he fights them.

 

Sehun stays seated when the credits are running and everyone leaves, Jongmi sitting beside him, still and quiet as if waiting for him to say something first. He doesn’t.

 

“You know,” Jongmi starts then, her voice soft, a whisper that only Sehun can hear. “I enjoyed today a lot. More than the other dates actually.” And that confession makes Sehun blink and look up, searching her face for any mockery, but what he finds is sincerity instead.

 

“You’re always so… considerate, always giving your best and trying so hard. It’s okay if things don’t go to plan. You don’t have to be so harsh with yourself, setting up expectations that I don’t even have. If you want to impress me, then don’t be the stiff gentleman and Prince Charming anymore. Just be Sehun. Because I think I want to see more of that soft-hearted, sensitive and emotional side of yours.”

 

 

 

 

 

Their relationship changes from that on. Sehun isn’t trying so hard to make a perfect gentleman anymore. He doesn’t pretend to be a strong, decisive person when he is actually rather mellow and soft, easily yielding and giving in when he feels it is okay to do so. It is a lot easier like that and Jongmi doesn’t seem to mind. If anything, she’s only getting sweeter and clingier.

 

They spend a lot of time talking on their dates and by now he has visited her at home already, meeting her parents, too. His mother has cooed at him and her father has patted his back and given him a smile, a good sign he supposed. And right now, they are currently lying on Jongmi’s bed and staring at the ceiling that is plastered with plastic stars that glow in the dark.

 

“Hey, Sehun,” Jongmi whispers, breaking the comfortable silence between them. He turns his head to look at her, right now she has turned her whole body towards him, facing him as there is a contemplative look on her face.

 

“Yeah?” He asks, prompting her to continue though he is not sure how to read her expression. Is she thinking about something good or bad?

                                                                                                                                                                      

“I’ve been thinking,” she says, slowly, and the suspense that comes with it is killing him. “We’ve been dating for only half a year now, but it feels like an eternity already. Do you think it’s still too early to ask if you could imagine us marrying and growing old together in the future?”


	6. boy x friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since someone requested sekai arguing on [ask.fm, here it is. title obviously inspired by exo's girl x friend.](http://ask.fm/bbyhun)

Uneasy. Jongin is feeling uneasy, laying on his back, an arm draped over his eyes, although the room is wrapped in darkness. He doesn't know for how long he's been lying there on his bed, waiting for his boyfriend to return. And he really shouldn't be feeling like this, knowing that Sehun is out with his usual group of friends. Nothing bad can happen to his boyfriend, right?

But who is he fooling. He's not worried about Sehun's safety, though it's past two in the morning. He knows Sehun well, knows that Sehun never drinks too much, that Sehun knows his limits, and that he is usually the only sober one among their friends when they're making their way back home. _Because at least one person needs to be sober enough to give the cab driver directions_ , Sehun would say, but that's not the full truth. Sehun just doesn't like alcohol enough, and he has no reason to drink for he is happy; he doesn't need to drown his sorrows in alcohol because he has Jongin right by his side.

The reason why Jongin is feeling uneasy is that today Zitao is with Sehun, too, and Zitao has always been obvious with his interest in Sehun. It's only Sehun who never seems to notice, because Baekhyun has taken him aside once to tell him to pay attention more to the newest addition to their group of friends since the Chinese exchange student has gotten close to Sehun who is known to be introverted and not to let people in easily within a short time span. Jongin has shrugged it off, saying that he trusts Sehun, and he really does trust him - it's Zitao who he can't quite trust.

He contemplates on whether to call Sehun or not. He doesn't call Sehun usually, but now he is tempted to, just to make sure. Sehun should be home around this time, he thinks. Sehun never comes home this late when he's not with Jongin. As he picks up his phone, there is a commotion at the door, so he gets up. He hears two voices, one is unmistakenly his Sehun, thanking the other for walking him home, although _it wasn't necessary, Zitao_.

Jongin sees red when he hears that name, so before Sehun has a chance to open the door, Jongin already shuffles there and opens it, pulling his boyfriend in without much acknowledging the other male. "Thanks for escorting my _boyfriend_ , see you tomorrow or Monday in class," Jongin says and then shuts the door.

"Wow, that was kind of rude," Sehun says. It seems like there's more he wants to add, but his lips press into a thin line when their eyes lock. He must have seen the hostility in Jongin's eyes, because that's all Jongin is feeling right now.

"Oh yeah? I think you're not having the best manners either," Jongin spits. "Did you ever think about sending me a text, telling me you're doing okay, or telling me you're on your way home?"

"You never complained when I didn't before," Sehun replies calmly.

"Shouldn't that be obvious? I'm your _boyfriend_ ," Jongin counters.

"Right, you're my boyfriend, not my mom, Jongin. I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

 When Sehun turns away to leave, Jongin holds Sehun's wrist, not wanting to let the conversation end like this, but Sehun pulls away, sending him a glare that tells him not to touch. Sehun is upset, that much Jongin can tell, and when he sees Sehun blinking, he knows he's made his boyfriend cry.

"Sehun, I-"

"Cut it out, Jongin. I'm tired. I don't want to have this discussion now."

Jongin can only stand there, looking deflated as he watches the younger entering the bathroom. And later, when Sehun goes to bed, Sehun doesn't slip into Jongin's bed either. He sleeps in his own bed on the other side of the room and only then it occurs to Jongin that this has been their firs ever fight. He feels awful.

 

 

 

He knows it's mainly his fault. Jongin knows he easily gets jealous, but up until now he has managed to keep that feeling at bay. It's only when a tall, tan man with fiery eyes and hearty laugh steps into Sehun's life that Jongin can't help but feel envy. He's he one dating Sehun, but it feels like Sehun has lots of secrets to share with Zitao, more than he does with Jongin. Is it because ZItao has a sweet tooth that Jongin doesn't? Is it because Zitao shares more classes with Sehun that Jongin does? The jealousy doesn't go away, instead, it has been growing steadily each time Sehun comes back home to tell him about his day that usually included Zitao. Jongin has long stopped to listen properly, choosing to let his mind wander until Sehun presses a kiss on his lips and asks him about his own day.

Jongin wishes he wasn't this insecure. Sehun is gorgeous, the campus's heart throb, and although Jongin is fairly popular as well, he can't deny that he is actually a boring person. Jongin is a nerd, as people would say, a straight A student, an overachiever, meanwhile Sehun as the head of the photography club combined with his sense for fashion has always belonged to the cooler kids. To Jongin it has been faith and destiny to be rooming with Sehun right away in the first semester, and things have developed slowly, but steadily, until he has confessed to Sehun in the old fashioned way by leaving a letter on the other's desk by the end of the semester. If Sehun rejects him, they can both apply to room with someone new starting the next semester. So when he has come back later that night to find Sehun waiting for him, he swears he could have died at that moment, the moment he dubs the happiest in his life. And if that is the happiest moment in his life, then right now is his most miserable - apart from the day Monggu has fallen so sick he cried rivers, thinking Monggu wouldn't survive.

Zitao is definitely hotter, Jongin thinks dejectedly as he watches his boyfriend engage in a friendly banter with Zitao sitting opposite to them. Sehun is right there, sitting next to him, but he has been ignored all day and even now. Everyone else must be able to feel the tension, too, but no one comments. They all subtly change the topic from last night's party to homework and upcoming exams, but even so, Jongin doesn't participate. He just stays silent throughout lunch and goes back home then, not joining his friends when they suggest to hang out together. It hurts that Sehun just shrugs when they ask if it's really okay, but there's no one else to blame but himself.

 

 

 

By the time Sehun comes home, Jongin is full of remorse. He is waiting on Sehun's bed and feels glad that the other is back before it's dinner time. He was afraid Sehun might abandon him for the whole day, choosing to have fun with Zitao instead, but having Sehun there, placing a bag of take-out food from the chicken place they both love so much, he feels reassured. A bit at least. He still has to apologize.

"Sehun," he starts, and Sehun turns to look at him, his gaze knowing. And still, Jongin needs to voice it out, even if Sehun knows, he always knows. That's why they love each other, not because of simple mutual attraction, but because they're familiar with each other, because they can read each other better than their mothers do - and mothers are usually the ones knowing you the best.

"I want to apologize," Jongin says, taking Sehun's hands into his, fingers lacing together. He feels small sitting there with the other standing in front of him, but he doesn't get up yet. "I was stupid. I shouldn't have flipped. I should have been nicer to Zitao and I shouldn't have embarrassed you in front of Zitao. I'm really sorry. Forgive me?"

He bites his lip and looks up, slightly afraid to see a frown. And indeed, there is a frown.

"Jongin," Sehun sighs. "It's not about how you treat Zitao. That's not why I was mad at you."

"No?" Jongin blinks.

"No, silly," Sehun chuckles. "It's because you don't trust me, and it's because you don't trust yourself either. Do you really think I would leave a gorgeous man like you for Zitao? Not saying that Zitao isn't a good man, but he's not you, Jongin. I only love you."

 

 

 [ BONUS ]

"Sehun."

"Hm?" The younger male hums sleepily, pressing back into Jongin who is spooning him later when they're in bed together. Sehun is back to sharing a bed with him and although it's not enough space for two, he doesn't mind at all. Not when he gets to hold his boyfriend close like this.

"It's not that I don't trust you," Jongin whispers. "I don't trust Zitao to be able to keep his hands off my man, so-"

"Jongin, I'm not going to argue with you about this again. Zitao knows I'm yours and he's never-"

"Shhh, let me finish," Jongin chuckles. "So there are two things I'll do from now on. One is to never let you go out meeting Zitao on your own, and two is to mark you as mine."

"You what? No, stop, ouch, Nini, stop biting me!"


	7. of cats and kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which sehee wants to open a cat café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because jun mentioned sekai and cat cafés in the #sekaisquad group chat c:

At the age of twenty-two and twenty-five respectively, being married seems to be a too rushed decision, compared to their peers who aren’t thinking about marriage and founding a family. As pressure is put on young adults to participate in the whole education craze, as well as compete for better job and higher positions, there is not much time to think about dating, marriage, and possibly having kids. Maybe later, in their mid-thirties or forties even. It’s what everyone is doing in fear of not being able to find a job to establish a stable income for their future family life.  
  
It’s sad, Sehee thinks, that people aren’t following their hearts anymore. Instead, they exhaust themselves as they keep running towards an uncertain place as no one can predict what the future will be like. Not that Sehee knows for sure what her future will look like, but she thinks she is happy like this, wedded to the love of her life.  
  
Oh Sehee, at the age of twenty-two, is a happy newly-wed female. It’s just a few weeks since she’s out of school with a degree in business, but really, it’s not business that she is interested in, although she has talked to Jongin about opening a café. It’s not because she is planning to make lots of money – really, usually café owners don’t even earn that much unless their café is a hotspot. It is because the other love of her life is baking and making chocolates. Having a sweet tooth herself, she had always spent her free time in the kitchen, baking cakes and muffins, cookies and cupcakes. Every holiday had been an excuse for her to take out all her baking utensils, bought over time from her saved pocket money, to create the finest pastries and chocolates. She’s not a professional, but her dedication and diligence have helped to hone her skills so that now she is confident that she can compete with other local pastry chefs.  
  
So far, she has only been talking to Jongin about it, but she hasn’t made more concrete plans yet. There are so many things she would have to take care of first, mostly, choosing a good location that is not overpriced, before she can do everything else, though for the theme, she already knows what she wants to do, considering Jongin coming from veterinary school. He has yet to find a workplace, though he has assured her he won’t be jobless for too long.  
  
“Actually, I’ll most likely start at the clinic I did my intern,” Jongin says as they sit together for dinner. It has been a tiring day with visiting Sehee’s parents and helping them with running errands, so now that they are back home (it took a lot of convincing to get away from family dinner with her overly nosy parents), they can finally breathe properly. It must have been especially tiring for Jongin who has been bombarded with question after question. After all, Sehee is the only child, and as her dad’s precious princess, he needs to make sure that Jongin is treating her right. It’s ridiculous to Sehee, especially since her parents know Jongin’s parents, too. They’ve been friends starting middle school and ever since senior year of high school, they had been dating. Sehee had not once been crying because of Jongin – all she remembers are sweet moments where they both indulge in each other’s love.  
  
“Okay, wait, what if I have a proposal for you? A job offer I mean.”  
  
The way Jongin blinks at her is too cute. Sehee can’t help but squish his face, almost squealing because her boyfriend – no, wait, husband of three weeks – is absolutely lovely. She’s falling in love all over again. She smiles when Jongin doesn’t swat her hands away, instead he is gently prying her fingers off, holding them and lacing them with his own fingers. That’s Jongin to you, she thinks, gentle Jongin who is never able to hurt. She’s definitely picked the right man to spend the rest of her life with.  
  
“Are you trying to make me your assistant?” Jongin chuckles. “Or as waiter? Do you think you’ll attract more customers with a handsome man like me?”  
  
“No, silly,” Sehee says, trying to pull away so she can pinch Jongin’s cheeks for his words are far too cocky. He’s handsome, but if that’s the only quality she is looking for in a business partner or employee, then she wouldn’t need to ask her boyfriend – no, husband!! – Instead, she could hire just any male with a pretty face. What she needs is Jongin’s knowledge and his skills as veterinarian because she’s planning to open a cat café.  
  
“A cat café?” Jongin asks, incredulously. “Why?”  
  
“Because it combines pastries that I love and pets that you love,” Sehee explains with a bright smile. “You’ll take care of the cats, so they’re happy and healthy, and I will provide the food and the drinks for the customers. Wouldn’t it be wonderful to be working together, too? That way I won’t have to miss you because of your crazy work schedules and cases of emergency.”  
  
Sehee tilts her head. Jongin’s reaction is far from what she has imagined. She thought her boyfr- husband would be elated to hear her suggestion, but he is far from being excited. If anything, he looks rather displeased.  
  
“Don’t you like that idea?” She asks, feeling her own excitement dwindle down, too. Why’s Jongin not as enthusiastic about it? She has been thinking a lot about their future together, what she is wishing for and what Jongin is wishing for. After all, Jongin wants to work with cute pets, and Sehee is fine with that, but she knows that they both want to spend as much time together as possible. Their own cat café would make it possible. So why does Jongin seem to hesitate now?  
  
“Why cats?” Jongin asks. Oh. Oh. Oh oh oh.  
  
“Don’t tell me you’re a dog person?” Sehee asks back. Jongin’s sheepish look is enough of a reply. She understands before he has started to talk.  
  
“Yeah. I like all pets, but dogs are better than cats. They’re loyal, they’re more playful and less moody. I told we raised poodles before we moved to Seoul, didn’t I? It’s unfortunate we couldn’t bring the pups along since they didn’t want any pets in the apartment, that’s why all my pet dogs are with my grandparents in Masan, still.”  
  
Sehee nods, a bit dazed. She kind of forgot that Jongin loves his pet dogs. He had pictures of them as lockscreen and wallpaper for his phone, that is before he dated Sehee of course. She just never met those infamous poodles, so that is why she doesn’t remember his love for dogs. Though at the same time, Jongin has never said he preferred pups over kitten, and as vet Sehee kind of expects Jongin to love all animals equally. Which he turns out not to be doing.  
  
“Are you a cat person?” Jongin asks quietly. It’s Sehee’s turn to blink then.  
  
“That’s a yes, isn’t it?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
There’s awkward silent between the two of them. This conversation is probably the closest Sehee and Jongin have gotten to a fight. Jongin is calm and soft-hearted by nature and while Sehee is more hot-tempered, if it’s Jongin, she knows to hold back. There’s no way she could ever hurt those people she loves the most. Her parents, her closest friends, Jongin. They all have yet to witness Sehee getting mad in front of them.  
  
  
  


  
. . .  


  
  
  
  
  
They didn’t fight. Well, Sehee would say it wasn’t a fight, but it came close to an argument. They both were listing all of their reasons for preferring dogs over cats and vice versa, as well as reason why dogs or cats would be better suited for a café, such as cats are less messy, or dogs are more friendly, cats are more quiet, dogs are easier to approach.  
  
“In all honesty,” Junmyeon sighs when Sehee complains to her brother-in-law. “You both are stupid. Neither dog nor cat cafés would be good. It’s stressful for the poor animals. I’m surprised Jongin didn’t think about that yet.”  
  
  
  


  
. . .  


  
  
  
  
  
In the end, Sehee still has her cat café opened, though Jongin is vehemently against it. He is working with her though, just as she has been wishing for, mostly because jealousy is driving him mad. Sehee’s concept of a cat café is not a regular one. There aren’t any felines around, unless you count Sehee herself with cat ear hairband perched atop of her head a feline. She even got a choker with a bell around her slender neck and there’s a tail attached to her costume, too.  
  
At least she’s wearing a onesie and not a dress, Jongin thinks. He feels tired just watching her twirling across the room, laughing and smiling with all customers. Because whenever there’s someone catcalling or flirting with her, Jongin would get up and make his presence known, taking the tray off Sehee’s hands to carry it to the customer, meanwhile flashing his wedding band to make sure they can see he’s wearing a matching one with Sehee.  
  
“You really don’t need to work here during your free time,” Sehee whispers when Jongin joins her behind the counter again. He is dead tired, juggling between his actual work at the clinic, and his voluntary part-time job.  
  
“Gotta show everyone you’re taken already,” he huffs, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he’s backhugging her.  
  
“Don’t worry about that,” Sehee chuckles. “Luhan hyung is here, too. He’ll watch over me.”  
  
“As if,” Jongin scoffs. “He’s too busy getting into the ladies’ pants. I wonder how many numbers he’s collected by now.”  
  
  
  


  
. . .  


  
  
  
  
  
“Hey, Sehee, would you mind being my personal kitten? With cat ear hairband and collar and everything.“  
  
“I thought you prefer dogs?”  
  
“Please?”  
  
“No, Jongin, but would you mind a divorce?”


	8. exsectio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's sunday noon and jongin finds himself in the kitchen with sehun (aka a short sequence of jongin and sehun's newly found domestic life).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for [sekaisquad](http://sekaisquad.livejournal.com)'s first writing project.

"Make them both large," Sehun says.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Make them both large. Large and thin. That's how pizza is supposed to be. Real Italian pizza that is," Sehun says. It sounds like it's supposed to be a side stab at Jongin's culinary knowledge, but it doesn't really sting. Jongin has no idea when it comes to food or how food is supposed to be. He's not a food enthusiast the same way Sehun is, meaning someone who knows a million different dishes from every corner of the world as well and having the taste of a gourmet. Instead, Jongin is the kind of food enthusiast who simply enjoys everything that tastes good to his own taste buds and that's it - no need for extravagance.  
  
"Thinner. We're not having American style pizza," Sehun says and it's a bit unnerving that his boyfriend keeps staring at Jongin's hands that are busy working on the dough, using an empty wine bottle as a makeshift rolling pin. He has always hated people watching him doing things, like back then in school when the teacher used to walk around class so he can catch those students cheating better. Jongin would stop writing and shield his paper whenever the teacher stood next to him, too scared of what the teacher might say, seeing him writing down what could be a wrong formula or a stupid answer. He'd rather know if he had been stupid after the exam, rather than being made insecure during the exam.  
  
"Too thin!" Sehun cries out and whacks Jongin on the head for he has rolled a hole into the dough. Jongin pouts, unhappy about the treatment, but he kneads the dough to a ball again before he starts rolling it out once more.  
  
"Be more careful," Sehun sighs and Jongin wonders why he is the one doing this part of the job. Oh right, because Sehun had been preparing the dough and everything else since Jongin had been sleeping still. But why are they even trying to make their own pizza at home instead of going to the pizzeria right around the corner to get Italian pizza professionally done within twenty minutes? Because Sehun says there is no place in Korea that sells authentic Italian pizza. As if they had authentic pizza places in France, where Sehun has been studying for the past two years.  
  
If Jongin thinks about it, it's pretty amazing. The two of them haven't seen each other in those two years, having something like a long distance relationship before returning to their cozy apartment in Seoul since Sehun went for a master's degree in Paris, while Jongin was in New York. 'Something like a long distance relationship' means they agreed to break up but stay friends, not wanting to be in each other's way if any of them happened to find someone new while their feelings for each other are fizzling out with the reduced interaction and physical intimacy that long distance brings. They both didn't expect to be back here, being boyfriends again, though all their friends only shook their head, not quite believing when they announced their break up. It should have been foreseeable to both Sehun and Jongin, too, the fact that no one can replace the other, that no one else fits better into the role of Jongin's or Sehun's lover and partner for life. After all, they are high school sweethearts and best friends forever since their elementary school days. Staying together no matter what hardship was a possibility that both did not dare to hope for because it's one of those things that are too good to be true. It's what happens in movies, in love stories, but not in real life they thought. Not for them. Not everyone can be that lucky.  
  
"Jongin, you're spacing out," Sehun says and the wine bottle slash rolling pin is taken away from him.  
  
"You're really no different from before," Sehun sighs. "Always dreaming and lost in your own world."  
  
"It's what you found cute back then," Jongin murmurs, now a bit afraid that Sehun might have matured, that Sehun might not like that part about him anymore.  
  
"It's what I find cute even now," Sehun says, as if having read his thoughts. Sehun offers him a smile. "But really, you shouldn't be daydreaming in the kitchen. What if something catches fire and you don't notice because you're still in your fantasy world where I'm your prince charming and a knight in shining armor?"  
  
"All lies," Jongin retorts, a playful expression on his face. "I always imagine you as the helpless maiden who needs to be rescued by a hero like me."  
  
"You wish," Sehun says. And Jongin really wishes it was that way. Because in real life it's always Sehun saving him, either from embarrassing himself in front of everyone or from hurting himself because of his own clumsiness, so of course he would love it if it was the other way around. Now that he's thinking about it, It's kind of a miracle Sehun put up with him until now, but he figures that Sehun is so smitten, he doesn't care. Jongin doesn't really care about Sehun's bad habits either. It's what makes Sehun so endearing. Though maybe this comes with _knowing_ someone. They had more than twenty years to get close, and even if two of them were spent apart, it doesn't feel like they know each other any less than before. Jongin has often neglected his newly found friends in America in favor of skyping Sehun, and although he is not too sure about his boyfriend, he thinks it has been the same for the other as well. It's why they ended up here again, together as a couple.  
  
It has only been a week since both of them are back. Jongin has returned from the States a month ago, but Sehun's semester has ended later. Jongin picked Sehun up from the airport, and right there, with the way Sehun came running and jumping right into his arms and kissing the daylights out of him, he knew they were boyfriends again. Sehun didn't even have to ask and Jongin had already said yes, yes, he is still single, yes, he wants Sehun back.  
  
"Now, are you gonna stop daydreaming or do you want me to put nasty stuff on your pizza? I could put chili paste instead of tomato sauce on there," Sehun jokes. Jongin just chuckles at that, knowing that Sehun would feel so bad for a prank like that, he would end up eating the 'nasty' pizza himself so Jongin wouldn't have to. Sehun has a good heart that people tend to misunderstand because of his nonchalance and seemingly indifferent attitude, but that's okay. Jongin knows, and he loves Sehun and that's really all that matters.  
  
As they are waiting for the pizza, Jongin muses to himself; not that he hasn't been doing that all day but it's what he is doing more than ever with a more mature Sehun being his significant other. He finds solace in the fact that Sehun is his soulmate, and he wonders if things can stay like this forever, just the two of them leading a comfortable domestic life. They aren't going to parties anymore, unlike their wild college days when they both used to go to the bar or a club every night, as couple, to dance and get drunk and go home together. Now it seems that Sehun has somehow settled down. It's almost as if they are a married couple spending their Sunday morning cooking together. It's not bad, it's really not, except for the _loving_ whacks he gets for spacing out every time.


End file.
